


Day 16: Public

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 16, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: kudos and comments are always appreciated





	Day 16: Public

“This is stupid.” Tony says for the hundredth time. “Weddings are stupid.” Steve sighs, mildly annoyed, but nods his head in agreement. Tony brings his champagne to his lips and downs it, setting the glass on the table in front of him. Steve watches him in amusement, taking a swig of his beer. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Steve says lamely. “I mean—I don’t know. I like seeing my friends happy and in love. But, I don’t know. Being single at these things make me feel kinda lonely.” Tony nods in agreement and slams back a shot from the tray he stole from the bar. He isn’t drunk, but he’s definitely not sober.

“I thought you’d love something like this.” Steve shrugs. “I thought you lived for the whole party thing.”

“Well obviously.” He says with a huff of annoyance. “If it’s a party where I’m the guest of honor. Or at least throwing the damn thing. This—” He waves his hand passively. “—circus isn’t about me. It’s boring, really.” Tony mutters. He hasn’t seen the bride or groom around in ages, and if he wasn’t so moody, he’d be trying to get Bruce to Hulk out or trying to convince Wanda to lift the skirt of Natasha’s dress. Instead, he’s sitting at a secluded table with Steve.

“You might not be the center of attention, but you’re all I can focus on.” Steve admits, tone too casual for the severity of his words. Tony turns to face Steve, a brow quirked.

“Really?” He doesn’t sound disgusted and he doesn’t move away, so Steve takes it as a good sign. Instead, he licks his lips, eyeing Steve cautiously, as if he was trying to read his mind. Steve nods, mind racing.

“Yeah. I mean, you look good. Your suit is,” he clears his throat and swallows. “It’s very flattering.” He keeps his expression cool and takes another sip of his beer.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, Rogers.” Tony leans forward and clasps his hand over Steve’s.

Electricity courses through the touch. Both men shiver. Steve’s eyes darken and he stared intently at Tony, who stares back with just as much heat in his eyes.

“I think you look good everyday.” Steve adds, sliding closer to Tony. Tony looks around carefully, but notices no one is looking at them. He leans in closer. Steve’s breath is hot on his cheek now and he swallows. “It’s hard to keep my cool sometimes. I want to press you against the wall or counter and kiss you, run my hands down your perfectly tailored suits. Maybe make you ruin ‘em.” Steve murmurs lowly. Tony sucks in a sharp breath as heat pools in his lower belly.

“You think about me like that, huh?” Tony asks, embarrassed that his voice is betraying his otherwise cool demeanor. Steve nods, eyes flickering down to their entwined hands.

“Yeah. I get off on it, if I’m honest.” Steve blushes deeper and Tony can see it creeping down his neck. Tony moans a little at the thought but quickly passes it off with a cough.

“Honesty is the best policy." Tony points out. "Tell me about it?” Tony pleads, his tone changing. Steve drops a heavy hand to Tony’s thigh and starts kneading it. Tony stared into Steve’s stormy blue eyes and bites his lip. Steve licks his lips and Tony tracks the movement.

“Well, sometimes I jack off to the thought of you on your knees, my dick in your mouth. Other times I imagine I’m fucking you. Sometimes in the kitchen, sometimes in my bed. Gets me so hard, so worked up, Tony.” Steve’s hand is on Tony’s bulge now, massaging lightly. Tony bites his lip and presses his hips into the touch.

“I think about you, too.” Tony admits, tossing his head back. “Fuck, Steve, the first time I got off thinking about you I came so hard I blacked out.” Steve growls and palms Tony harder. Steve leans in, throwing all caution to the wind, and kisses him heatedly. Tony kisses back, all tongue and hands. Their chests are pressed together and Tony really wants to sit on Steve’s lap and get himself off. Steve pulls away, lips red and eyes wild. He leans into Tony’s ear and whispers,

“Meet me in the bathroom. Wait a minute or two before you come in after me.” And he saunters away toward the bathroom.

Tony downs his drink and takes a few deep breaths before standing. He adjusts himself in his pants before wandering in the direction of the restrooms.

He enters the mens room and is relieved to see Steve in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. He cuts his eyes to Tony and smiles. He walks to the door and locks it, turning to Tony with a lusty gaze. He presses him against the door and Tony moans.

The kiss is full of passion and desire and, if Tony is being honest, it’s the hottest kiss he has ever had. He opens his mouth and lets Steve’s tongue glide over his own.

“I wanna suck you off.” Tony whispers against the base of Steve’s throat. Steve nods and shifts so he’s against the wall. Tony slides to his knees and undoes Steve’s belt. Steve cards his fingers through his hair and tugs as Tony pulls his cock out. He doesn’t wait, just sucks Steve right down to the root. Steve moans when Tony’s nose brushes his neatly trimmed pubic hair.

His _entire cock_ is in Tony’s mouth and throat.

His _entire cock_ is in Tony’s mouth and throat and _he’s not gagging._

Steve’s mind short circuits. His casual demeanor is gone, ushering in the innocent, curious man. He gasps for breath like he’s an asthmatic again, desperately trying not to shift his hips forward. It’s just… Tony sucks dick like he was made for it. He knows Tony is good with his mouth, he just never expected it to be put to use like this.

“Shit, Tony.” Steve moans when his tongue laves around the head. Steve is leaking so much precome and Tony just sucks it down. “This is--you’re so hot holy fuck.” Tony is bobbing his head up and down Steve’s cock, hands on either thigh for leverage.

“Oh my-- Tony. Stop.” Steve places a hand on his cheek and Tony pulls back, staring up at him doe eyed. “Stand up.” He obeys and Steve pulls him in by his lapels so their hips are flush.   
He thumbs Tony’s pants open and pulls out his cock, hard and a bright red from lack of stimulation. Steve takes them both in his hand and bends to capture Tony’s mouth in another bruising kiss. His hand covers them both and Tony shifting his hips into the touch is the most erotic thing Steve has ever seen.

He comes without warning and moans into Tony’s mouth, tongues fighting for dominance. Steve pulls away to mouth at Tony’s neck. He sucks a few deep kisses into him and rocks his hips, his own cock still hard despite his previous orgasm. Tony’s thrusting begins to speed up and he chokes out Steve’s name in a cry as his semen coats the super soldier’s hand.

“So that just happened.” Tony says once Steve has them cleaned up. He’s fixing his tie in the mirror, eyes drifting to Steve who is buckling his belt. Steve smiles, nodding and crosses to Tony. This kiss is more romantic, less hungry, and Tony melts.

“Wanna take this back to my place?” Tony snorts, resting his forehead against the broad chest.

“We’re sharing a room you idiot.” Tony points out as Steve unlocks the door. “But, lead the way, baby.” Steve grins back at Tony, taking his hand and nearly drags him off to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
